Music Festival
by BlueDiePie
Summary: Cuando el festival de música se acerca, Rui espera poder cantar junto a su hermano Rei pero cuando anuncias a las parejas que cantaran, Rui se llevará una sorpresa muy poco agradable...al menos por ahora. RuixLen Pasen y lean!


Vocaloid No Me Pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para historias de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

Music Festival.

Capitulo 1: Se acerca el festival.

Ya era de mañana y la luz atravesaba las cortinas del cuarto de una peli-negra de 15 años de edad, eran las 7:55 am, la hora normal en que la chica de pelo negro de nombre Rui se despertara.

Su hermano gemelo Rei se dirigía al cuarto de ella para despertarla como siempre lo hacía.

─ Rui –dijo el peli-negro acercándose a la cama de la dormida chica- ya despierta hermanita, se nos hace tarde.

─ Hm… ya voy Rei- dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos- ¿qué hora es?

─ Ya son las…- se dispuso a mirar su reloj- ¡Las 8:15!

─ ¡Demonios!- la chica se levantó muy rápido de la cama empujando a su hermano fuera del cuarto para poder vestirse.

**PV Rui.**

Mi hermano Rei me había despertado tarde una vez más, como detesto cuando lo hace, debo apresurarme a buscar mi uniforme del colegio. Me apuré a sacar mi ropa del closet, una camisa blanca con detalles azules marino, una falda azul marino y la corbata que va con el uniforme; muchos me dicen que la corbata es inapropiada para las chicas pero para mí está bien.

Me peine como lo hago siempre, el pelo suelto con unas pinzas que sostienen mi fleco, terminando de peinarme me dirigí a mi calendario para tachar el día de hoy cuando me di cuenta de algo ¡Pronto será el festival de música! Para muchos, esta fecha es importantísima pero para mí es todo lo contrario, hasta que recordé algo, el festival es el momento perfecto para decirle a Rei lo que siento por él, solo debo convencer al Master que nos ponga juntos en un dueto pero… ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Supongo que se me ocurrirá después.

─ ¡Rui! ¡El autobús nos va a dejar si no te mueves!- gritó mi hermano desde la cocina sacándome de mis pensamientos.

─ ¡Ya Voy!

Salí disparada de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras, acto seguido, fui a la entrada con mi hermano, nos cambiamos las pantuflas por nuestros respectivos zapatos, agarramos nuestras mochilas y salimos para montarnos en el autobús.

Una vez dentro del autobús nos dedicamos a buscar asiento, pude ver un asiento libre junto a una de mis mejores amigas, Haku Yowane, una chica de 16 años con el pelo color gris y ojos rojizos, siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga –desde que tengo memoria- nos sentamos juntas como todas las mañanas de camino al colegio.

─ Hola Rui, ¿cómo andas? – preguntó de una extraña forma animada.

─ Hola Haku, yo bien, como que alguien está de buen humor hoy, eh?- le dije con una sonrisa de lado.

─ Oh sí, es que mi hermano Dell viene hoy a mi casa- había olvidado que su hermano estaba ya en la universidad y vivía lejos de aquí.

─ Que bien, tengo mucho tiempo que no le hablo.

─ See, oye, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa después del colegio?- me preguntó empujándome de un lado a otro.

─ Si claro, ¿por que no?

El autobús ya se estaba parando enfrente del colegio, así que nos dispusimos a bajar, entrando al colegio pudimos ver a uno de nuestros mejores amigos, un chico de 16 años peli-azul llamado Mikuo Hatsune, nos acercamos a él de manera sigilosa, nuestro plan en ese momento era asustarlo, nos acercamos lo mas que pudimos y…

─ ¡BU!- gritamos al mismo tiempo Haku y yo.

─ ¡Por la santa madre de Dios!- gritó Mikuo dándose vuelta rápidamente- ¡¿Es que quieren que me dé un infarto?!

─ No, pero sería aun más gracioso- le dije mientras me reía.

─ Oye Rui, mejor dejamos que la gallinita miedosa se calme mientras buscamos nuestras cosas en los casilleros- me dijo Haku mientras me jalaba del brazo.

─ Si- le dije con un tono algo serio por haberme cortado la diversión.

─ ¡No Soy Gallina!- nos gritó pero como siempre, lo ignoramos.

Caminamos hasta llegar a los casillero 120 y 121, por la gran fortuna del mundo nuestros casilleros iban juntos, sacamos nuestros libros y nos pusimos en marcha al laboratorio, ya que la clase que nos tocaba ahorita era biología. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, al lado de nosotras estaba sentada Luka Megurine, una chica seria de casi 17 años, de cabello rosa largo y ojos profundamente azules, casi nunca hablábamos con ella por la razón de que es una de las chicas más populares del colegio.

─ Hola – nos saludó seriamente Luka, lo que me pareció extraño fue que nos hablara.

─ Hola, eres Luka ¿no? – le pregunté para disimular que yo nunca había oído hablar de ella.

─ Si, y tu eres… Rui Kagene ¿no? La hermana de Rei- ¿ella hablando de Rei?

─ Si, ¿eres amiga de Rei? – le pregunté extrañada, por alguna razón Luka se me parece a alguien pero no se a quien.

─ No, soy una de seguramente sus muchas ex – me dijo con una expresión indiferente.

─ No lo sabía, al parecer mi hermano me ha ocultado muchas cosas- dije con un poco de molestia, ¿desde cuándo Rei no confía lo suficiente en mi como para contarme de alguna de sus novias?

─ Oye Megurine, ¿vas a audicionar para lo del festival de música?- preguntó mi amiga con toda la confianza del mundo.

─ Pues claro, aunque no sé si logre que me escojan, escuché que Miku Hatsune también va a audicionar- nos dijo en un tono casi de susurro.

Suena el timbre y los estudiantes comienzan a entrar a toda velocidad, tiene mucha ventaja ser de las primeras en entrar a clase, 15 minutos después entra el profesor Meito, un hombre de unos 22 años de edad, con cabello y ojos castaños.

─ Buenos días clase- Nos dice con un rostro un poco serio.

─ Buenos días profesor- contestamos todos a coro.

─ Hoy veremos el tema de la fotosíntesis, es muy importante ya que…- deje de prestar atención, yo necesitaba concentrarme en que canción iba a cantar para la audición que sería hoy después del recreo.

Me puse a revisar el final de un cuaderno pequeño en el cual escribía el titulo de mis canciones favoritas, y una que otras veces me ponía a componer. Pase la mirada por la primera hoja un par de veces, hasta que me encontré con el nombre de una canción que realmente me encanta, Daughter Of Evil, realmente me encanta esa canción, definitivamente la cantaré, claro, si es que la señorita Rin Kagamine, una chica de 14 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules decida cantarla también. La clase pasó realmente muy rápido, en cuanto sonó el timbre salí con Haku y con Luka. Casualmente el casillero de Luka está al lado del de Haku, cambiamos los cuadernos de biología por los de matemática, luego como rara cosa nos dirigimos al salón antes de que sonara el timbre.

Entrando al salón, encontramos una nota en el pizarrón que supusimos que era del profesor, la nota decía que hoy podríamos sentarnos como quisiéramos y ese sería nuestro puesto permanente, si pensarlo dos veces, Luka, Haku y yo nos sentamos de ultimas al lado de la ventana. Luego de un buen rato sonó el timbre y los estudiantes volvieron a pasar apurados, seguido a ellos entra el profesor Gumo Megpoid, un hombre de no más 20 años con el pelo y los ojos verdes, realmente atractivo pero nunca me interesaría en un profesor, mucho menos de matemáticas.

─ Muy bien clase, hoy hablaremos sobre la raíz cuadrada…- como cualquier otra clase, no le preste atención pero lo que en realidad pasó fue que me quede dormida.

El timbre que indica que la hora de recreo llego había sonado, sacándome del mundo de los sueños, salí del salón con mi mejor amiga y con mi nueva y popular amiga. Nos fuimos a la azotea, que es el lugar 'secreto' de Haku y mío, pero ahora podríamos invitar a Luka, nos sentamos en unos banquitos que estaban ahí, al principio hubo mucho silencio hasta que decidí romperlo.

─ Luka, ¿qué canción vas a cantar?- pregunté para verificar que no coincidiéramos en Nada.

─ Pues, pensé en cantar una que yo escribí, se llama "Luka Luka Night Fever" – nos dijo con la cara iluminada.

─ Que nombre tan original- le dije con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

─ Bueno, es mi canción, tengo el derecho de ponerle el título que quiera- dijo un poco molesta lo cual me asustó.

Unos momentos después apareció mi hermano Rei que se sentó al lado mío, lo cual me provoco un leve sonrojo en el rostro, lo sé porque sentía como se calentaba mi cara.

─ Hola chicas y… M-megurine-sama- dijo algo nervioso.

─ Rei- dijo Luka en un tono siniestro y rencoroso, sentí un poco de incomodidad pero, ¿¡Quién demonios no se siente así cuando está entre una pelea de ex novios?!

─ Bueno… Rui y yo estamos sobrando aquí así que nos vamos- dijo Haku llevándome a rastras sin darle tiempo ni a Luka ni a mi hermano para responder.

Casualmente, cuando Haku y yo terminamos de bajar a la planta baja del colegio suena el timbre que indica el fin del recreo y que las audiciones iniciarán pero… ¿tendré el valor para cantar frente a tanta gente?

**Continuara…**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic asi que no sean rudos conmigo, se aceptan criticas 'constructivas', positivas y si no son muy malvadas las negativas.

si les gusta la continúo pero sino la elimino.

Blue Kagamine fuera, Bye ^w^


End file.
